Goggles
by randompandattack
Summary: short one-shot. Rika and Takato playing at Takato's house when Rika decides to try on Takato's goggles, hilarity ensues...hints of Rukato. Takes place sometime after the last episode.


Goggles...

"And now," Rika proclaimed as she placed her final card on the desk, "I win, again." A smirk crossed her face as she sat back in her chair enjoying her victory.

"Ah man, not again!" Takato sighed as he fell back onto his unmade bed. "Yeesh Rika, you always beat me. How did you get so good?"

"It's called skill goggle-head, maybe you've heard of it?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." Takato pulled himself off his bed. "Hey I'll go grab us some drinks, but the next game you're going down!"

"You wish." Rika muttered to Takato as he opened the door to his room and walked out. Rika closed her eyes and waited.

A few months ago the idea of hanging out with goggle-head seemed laughable. But now that D-reaper was defeated she found herself hanging out with him more and more. And it wasn't quite as boring as she had thought; playing the card game wasn't nearly as fun as the real thing but it passed the time. Plus she always won, and Rika loved to win.

Wondering what was taking the brown haired boy so long Rika opened her eyes and stood up. You'd have to be blind not to notice how messy Takato's room was; even his bed was covered in clothes and digimon cards and…

And then Rika noticed on top of his pillow Takato had left his infamous goggles. They were just lying there, which seemed quite strange considering he was always wearing them.

Rika wondered what he saw in them; they were cracked and YELLOW for goodness sake. _I know they always wear them on the TV show but come on_, she thought to herself.

The female tamer picked them up and turned them over in her hands. _They'd probably fit me…_And before she realized what she was doing Rika pulled them over her head (which was kind of hard with her hair but she managed).

She had them over her eyes but decided to pull them up to over her head like Takato always does. She grabbed one of her cards and Takato's old digivice and struck a pose. "Digimodify!" She whispered trying her best to put herself in Takato's shoes.

"Umm…Rika?" Takato managed to say, thoroughly surprised by his friends rather silly actions. "What are you doing with my goggles?" Rika turned towards the door and realized Takato was standing there with two sodas in his hands, and eyes the size of plates. _No way, did he just watch me do that?_

"I…umm…shut up gogglehead!" She yelled as she ripped the goggles off her head and threw them at Takato's.

"Awww, why'd you take them off? I thought you looked rather cute Rika." Takato said as he rubbed the part of his head that the goggles had slammed into. This comment caused Rika's face to turn bright red.

_C-Cute? He thinks I'm cute? No one (except my overbearing mother) ever called me cute before, of course that might be because most boys are deathly afraid of me. But,_ Rika thought, _Takato's not._

"And anyway Rika," Takato continued not noticing Rika's blush, "I don't think you can call me gogglehead when you were wearing them too. That's just not fair."

Takato smirked. "So Rika, aren't goggles awesome? Maybe we can both wear them now." By this point Rika had started to get mad and clenched both her fists and was shooting a death glare at Takato. "I could be goggleboy and you could be gogglegirl, it'll be just like Saiyaman and Saiyagirl except we don't actually have super-"

"Takato!" Rika yelled as she interrupted his monologue, "SHUT UP!" She was fuming as she walked past him and out his bedroom door.

"Wait Rika don't leave! I was just kidding, I'm sorry!" Takato pleaded with her as he ran out of the door after her. _Maybe next time I'll just keep my big mouth shut…_Takato thought to himself remembering how easy it was to make Rika mad. Though nowadays she didn't get mad as easily, in fact it was usually a lot of fun hanging out with her…

* * *

And there we have my little Rukato one shot, it just came to me and I had to write it. It was merely meant to hint at the relationship, i thought going any farther with this idea would've been too much. I may write a longer Rukato fanfic later. So yeah tell me what you think.


End file.
